levelheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Package
Finding and delivering the package is the goal of every level in Levelhead, and GR-18's purpose. Every level contains one, and it must be taken to the goal to win the level. Behaviour The Package is in many ways similar to a throw block. GR-18 can grab the package, throw it, and stand on top of it. It can activate pressure switches and be stacked on top of throw blocks. The package also has unique properties. Throwing it at an enemy will cause it to bounce off and knock the enemy back. Throwing the package at a brittle rock will break it. If a projectile fired from a cannon hits the package, it will break. The package can also activate/deactivate Flippy Longswitches and lock switches, and collect jems. A Package Cam can be used to detect the presence of the package specifically. If the package falls out of the stage, or is teleported into a solid block with a rift, it will teleport to it's spawn position. Advanced Movement All techniques listed here are doable with a throw block as well. * The package can be quickly grabbed after jumping off of it. This technique is called a 'package jump.' * Performing a package jump repeatedly while moving forwards and throwing it down after each jump allows GR-18 to pass over floors of Spiketrons or Spike Blocks. This technique is known as 'package jump panic.' * Throwing the package downwards toward an enemy will give GR-18 a height boost and the package will bump off of the enemy upwards. By repeatedly throwing the package downwards and re-grabbing it while moving allows GR-18 to pass over an area without landing on the package. * Up to a 3 high and 2 wide group of Spiketrons with a 1 ceiling gap above can be cleared by throwing the package down while traversing over it. ** The package can be jumped on while it is in midair. Using this a "superjump" can be preformed: throw the package upwards, and wait until it starts falling down. Then jump, and jump again once the package is beneath GR-18's legs. The package can also be re-grabbed in this jump, in the same way as in a package jump. It is possible to throw the package up and to the right or left and superjump off of it, though this is generally more difficult than a motionless superjump. This is known as a motioned superjump. * If GR-18 bounces the package off of the top of an enemy, he can still jump off of it. This technique is difficult, however, and is rarely used. If the package is thrown down and to the right or left, the player can get more of a horizontal boost. Both of these techniques are unique to the package and will not work with a throw block. Building Tips * The package can be used as a tool for the player that is given at the very beginning and used throughout the level, or a only goal that is rewarded at the very end. * The package can be used for natural progression--making the player get the package by having an obstacle that can be passed only if the package is obtained. * Only one package can be placed per level. Placing another package will delete the old one. If the player has the package, you can use obstacles like package jumps and spiked floors. Be careful about giving the player the package, though; it can be used to cheese the level in many scenarios. Trivia * The package will always face the player * The package will slide on slippy goo, unlike the throw block. Category:Objectives Category:Carry